The present invention relates to a heat-resistant ball bearing suitable for the use in a high temperature atmosphere within a heat treating furnace and, more particularly, to a retainer of such a heat-resistant ball bearing.
Conventionally, a slide bearing is utilized for a heat treating furnace. However, the slide bearing provides a relatively large frictional resistance, so that a large amount of power is consumed due to friction. Instead of the slide bearing, a rolling bearing, made entirely of heat-resistant steel with a solid lubricant may be used. However, the solid lubricant is partially worn away, a roller and a race, both made of the same material, tend to bake and adhere together.
Thus, no bearing suitable for a heat treating furnace has been proposed.